


Thor Oneshots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

You’d forgotten your badge. And your phone. And a jacket. It was cold as hell, and you just wanted to be inside. While the tower was fairly slick you know you can climb it. You’re an expert free climber and there’s this seam that runs directly up to an open window just under halfway up the tower. You’re not sure if it’s Sam’s room or Thor’s but at this point, you honestly don’t give a shit. You want in the tower. Touching the metal of the beam you’re going to climb you hum happily at the left over warmth from the day.

Taking a deep breath you start moving up the building. Even though the open window you’re heading for is only about halfway up the building Avengers Tower is still 93 stories high so you’ve got quite the climb ahead of you.

You’re about thirteen stories up when your arms start to burn, you hold the post tightly with one hand shaking out each arm one at a time before continuing up the post. You stop again around twenty to shake out your arms. Your legs are starting to burn too and you’re starting to get worried that you’re not going to make it.

Sweat is sliding down your face as you make it to the floor just below the open window.

“Hello?” You call, hoping that whoever is in the room is still awake, and can hear you. “Hello!” You yell again to no avail. Gritting your teeth you’ve got ten feet left. You’ve already climbed somewhere around fifty so this should be nothing.

Your fingers close around the edge of the windowsill and you’re so close you can taste it. This is the hardest part though, muscling yourself up into the window with screaming muscles is going to be hell. You’re halfway there, one arm over the sill you slip. Letting out a shrill shriek you prepare for death. Instead you’re hanging there. 50 some stories in the air, a strong hand wrapped around your forearm.

“Hello Little One.” Thor’s deep voice says from above you. “Is there a reason you’re crawling through my window?”

“Can we talk about this when I have something solid under my feet?” You ask not daring to look down. Thor gently lifts you up and helps you into his room where you fall forward into him. You cling to his torso, trying to stop yourself from shaking.

“You’re alright Little One.” His deep voice assures you. His arms warm around your shoulders.

“I thought I was dead for sure.” You mutter, “Thank you.”

“So, would you like to tell me why you were dangling outside my window?”

“Got stranded outside, didn’t have my keycard or my phone.”

“Did you tell FRIDAY?” FRIDAY. How could you forget about FRIDAY?

“Oh my god.” You grumble into his chest causing Thor to laugh loudly.

“I too often forget about FRIDAY. Most of the time it’s when I get back from Asgard.” Thor’s arms tighten slightly around you. “I’m glad I heard you Little One.”

“Me too.”

“Is there a reason you chose my room?”

“Window was open.”

“Ah,” is it your imagination or does he sound disappointed.

“Is there another reason I should’ve been climbing in your window?” You ask softly, still pressed to his front.

“Little One, I’d like to take you to dinner.”

“Like a date?”

“Yes.” He affirms and you laugh softly.

“I’d like that.” You tell him moving away just enough to look up at Thor who takes the opportunity to press a soft kiss to your lips.

“Now,” he says pulling away, “It’s Midgardian custom to walk a lady home. So if you have no objections shall I walk you to your rooms?”

“That sounds perfect.” You tell him with a smile and he offers you his arm.

You plan your date for Friday night and when Thor’s mouth covers yours again you can’t help but sigh softly, causing a rumble of a laugh to pass his lips.

“Will that hold you over until Friday Little One?”

“Maybe one more.” You flirt and he laughs but presses his lips to yours once more.


	2. Coffee

When he first walked into your favorite coffee shop you hadn’t even noticed him. You were too engrossed in your book to really care what was going on around you. It was his voice that got your attention. Low, deep and soothing it washed over you like a rumble of thunder. You could tell he was hot from how Melody was flirting with him but there was no way you could be prepared for him to turn around. Bright blue eyes, a full neatly shaped beard and a little longer than shoulder length wild blond hair. When his eyes meet yours a slow smile creeps across his face, before he ducks his head and moves to retrieve his drink from Jessie at the other end of the counter. He gives you a soft smile as he leaves and to your surprise he seems almost shy, the bell over the door chimes and he’s gone. You’re not sure you remembered to breathe the entire time he was in the shop. You meet an amused Natalie’s eyes and after shaking your head at her you go back to your book.

He comes the same time the following week. The bell dings, you don’t look up until you hear his voice. His hair is less wild this time, and when he turns you see that he’s braided his beard and to your surprise you actually love it. He gives you that same shy smile and you return it with a bright one of your own.

This long distance flirting continues to happen over the next few weeks. Each time he comes in he looks a little different, your favorite look is the nearly braided beard with the front of his hair pulled back into a little ponytail. His smile gets more confident with each week too.

You were running late today, and you just knew you were going to miss him. The coffee cutie as you’ve started calling him in your head. When you get to the shop he’s standing at the counter and you breathe a sigh of relief. You didn’t miss him.

He’s just about to pay when you walk in and his face lights up. He says something to Natalie but you’re not sure what and she nods. You drop your bag at your table and after rummaging for your wallet you head over to the counter. The man has moved by now and is waiting for his drink while Jack makes it. You go to order when Leah waves you off.

“Chai tea with lemonade?” She asks with a smirk.

“I’m too predictable.” You laugh opening your wallet.

“No charge.”

“What? Why?”

“He paid.” She nods over at the blonde. You make your way over to him and after taking a deep breath.

“Excuse me?” Those blue eyes meet your gaze and you almost forget what you were going to say. “Um, Leah said you, that you bought my drink. I just wanted to say thank you. Do, do you want to sit with me and maybe talk for a little bit?”

“I would like that very much.” He says softly, a small smile graced his lips. “I’m Thor.”

“Like the Avenger?” He nods and it’s then you realize that he is the Avenger. “Wow,” You breathe, “this is a good look for you.” He looks surprised.

“You think so?”

“Oh yea, like a big, handsome, sweet, teddy bear.” This causes him to laugh loudly and you can’t help the smile that graces your lips. You introduce yourself as your drinks are put on the counter.

Thor is kind, he’s completely charming and if you hadn’t been into him before you certainly were now.

“Do you come here every weekend?” He asks as he finishes his drink.

“I do. My roommate is kind of a disaster so I like to come here for the peace and quiet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I’ve interrupted your time.” He goes to stand and you quickly cover his hand with yours.

“I invited you. Please don’t feel like you’re an inconvenience.” You say softly. He studies your face then slowly sinks down back into the seat where he stays for three more hours. His phone rings and after he looks at the screen he looks apologetically at you.

“I’m so sorry I have to go.”

“It’s alright. Will you be back next week?”

“I should be. Would you, would you mind giving me your number?”

“I’d love to.” He gives you his phone and a broad smile and after putting your number into his phone you call yourself so you have his number too.

“Feel free to text me whenever, I’m not much of a morning person but I’m pretty good at responding quickly.”

“I’d like to take you out for dinner next time. If you want.”

“I’d love that.” You assure him and he presses a quick kiss to your cheek then hurries our of the cafe. There’s a strike of lightening that causes you to cry out but all it’s done is change him into his battle gear with his axe. He glances back at you with a smirk and a wink and you can’t help but laugh softly then he takes off.

Leah wolf whistles at you and you laugh softly before going back to your book, a broad smile on your face. God you love this coffee shop.


End file.
